Draco Malfoy's Diary
by Rainwhisker
Summary: Do you know who Draco Malfoy's secret crush is? Would you like to know more about him? Well, read his diary and find out.
1. Chapter 1

September 1

I went to the burrow during the summer and met a pretty girl named Cho Chang. I got sorted into Slytherin, but Cho got sorted into Ravenclaw. Cho is so nice! I want to ask her out, but I think that she already dates Charlie Weasley.

I met the whole Weasley family and a boy named Harry Potter. They were all very nice. At first, my dad was very reluctant to let me spend the summer with them, but when I told him that we were going to watch the Quidditch World Cup, he gave in and let me go.

The game was so close! England had 280 points and Japan had 270 points. During the game, I saw Montague pour water into Ginny Weasley's inkwell. He is such a bad liar! He claimed that he wanted to give Millicent Bulstrode a drink of water, but Millicent was touring Egypt! Montague is so stupid!

I'm glad that the Slytherins had double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws because I can sit next to Cho and get her attention. For some reason, she doesn't seem to know that I exist.


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews yet, but I'm still hopeful that this will be a great story!

September 2

During double Defense Against the Dark Arts, I sat next to Cho. She was obviously mad at me because she said that she was saving a spot for her friend, Katie. After she spoke, she burst into tears. What did I do wrong? Cho ignored me for the rest of the lesson.

When I was walking to my Charms lesson with Professor Flitwick, Cho ran up and walked beside me. What was she doing? A little while later, she took a big gulp of air and said, "Draco, I'm really, really sorry. It was all my fault." Then, she burst into tears and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

September 3

Pansy Parkinson told me that Cho's owl Ravenstar had died yesterday. No wonder why she was so sad! I asked my father for a new owl, so he gave me a small, silver elf owl. I gave it to Cho. She's feeling much better now.

She named the owl Silverstream and mumbled, "Micrathene whitneyi." What _is_ that, anyways? Is that a spell? If it is, what's supposed to happen?

Well, anyways, my mother bought me an owl, too. I couldn't think of a name, so I asked Cho to name it. It was an eagle owl and she named it Eagleclaw. I really like that name. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. Maybe I'll ask Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

In case any of you are wondering what Micrathene whitneyi is, it's the scientific name for the elf owl. Cho mumbled it because she enjoys studying owls and she wanted to memorize all the scientific names of the owls.

September 4

Cho asked me to the Start of Term Ball! I'm so happy! Pansy was watching her ask me and she is about to blow up! I can tell that she had a crush on me. During lunch, she passed Cho a note that said "Green with envy". You can tell that _she_ wanted to ask me out but Cho did before her. I'll bet that Pansy really hates Cho now.


	5. Chapter 5

I won' be updating the story in a while because I have the STAR test and the science placement test coming up, as I am a 6th grader and I will be going to 7th grade in September. In the meantime, please enjoy what I wrote so far. Thanks.

September 5

I can't wait until tomorrow! It's the Start of Term Ball! I still can't believe that Cho got on the front page of _Witch Weekly_! She's won the Prettiest Witch Award. Well, I'm not surprised because she _is_ very pretty.

Cho's really smart, too. Someone started a rumor that she accidentally made the Draught of the Living Dead instead of a simple Sleeping Draught. Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, didn't get mad at her because he _favors_ her. I wish that he favored me. Why does he like Cho so much? I thought that Professor Snape only favors Slytherins! Cho isn't a Slytherin! She's not even close to being a Slytherin! Something weird is going on and I want to know what.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Draco malfoy

Harry potter

Partygal

You guys are awesome! Thanks for the nice reviews!

September 6

There's good news and bad news.

Bad news: Cho wasn't at the Start of Term Ball. That's really weird because she said she would go.

Good news: Cho came to visit me in the Slytherin Common Room! I don't know how she got in, but I'm still so happy! She was wearing her ball gown. It was white with blue morning glories. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked extremely pretty. No wonder why she got the Prettiest Witch Award!

"Sorry I couldn't come," she said.

"That's okay," I replied.

She smiled and left.

Okay news: Pansy came in and told me that I could have gone to the ball with her. I told her that I was doing my homework. She tried to hex me and yelled at me for being a liar. But I wasn't. I really _was_ doing my homework. Shouldn't she at least let me have a chance to speak first?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. I really don't know what to write. If you have any suggestions about the story, please don't hesitate to e-mail me or send me a private message. Thanks for all your support!

September 7

Cho was crying silently under an oak tree – the oak tree that Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Cho and I usually hang out under. I asked her what was wrong, but she told me to leave her alone. Then, she said something about Montague and Silverstream, her owl. I should have known!


	8. Chapter 8

Any suggestions on the story will be helpful! Thanks!

September 8

During Quidditch practice, I begged Montague to stop bothering Cho. He got really mad at me and tried to stun me. I told Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, about what Montague did, but he claimed that Montague did nothing wrong.

Since I was really mad at Montague, I stole his bat and hit a bludger at him. Now he's in the hospital wing. Serves him right!


	9. Chapter 9

September 9

Today, Cho passed me a note:

_Montague is shooting stunners at Silverstream!_

No wonder why Cho was crying yesterday! Anyways, I beat him up and Cho thanked me. I'm really happy because now, Cho's willing to talk to me! I hope that Cho and I will become great friends!

Bad news: Pansy is going to blow up. Seriously. She is.


	10. Chapter 10

September 10

Cho was talking _a lot_ today. This is what she said: "I'm going to the Mid-term Ball for sure. And also, don't worry about Pansy. She's just jealous of me. If she bothers you too much, just give me a call and I'll sort it out."

How can I stop worrying? Pansy tries to snog me every single time we're alone! She's so arrogant!

Cho told me the password to the Ravenclaw Common Room. It's _omnipotent_. Omnipotent means all-powerful. Cho is very omnipotent.


End file.
